


Easy Money

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Against Sophie, poor Eliot doesn't stand a chance...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Money

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Written for [](http://emmiere.livejournal.com/profile)[**emmiere**](http://emmiere.livejournal.com/) for her birthday.

Sophie sat on a stool by the bar and watched Eliot, who sat reading on the couch, a cup of coffee on the table to his right. A lock of hair had slipped free from its rubber band (the thought of tying her own hair back with a _rubber band_ made her cringe) to dangle in front of his eyes and he absently pushed it back behind his ear. Having been distracted from his reading, he reached over and lifted his coffee cup, but stopped short of drinking.

He looked directly at Sophie. "What?"

Rather than answer, she simply lifted one innocent brow and offered him a half-smile.

"Stop that." He scowled at her and sipped from his coffee.

"Stop what?"

"Stop _that_."

Her half-smile stretched and she turned on her barstool to more fully face him, leaning back against the bar on one elbow. "Oh, that's very enlightening." She cocked her head to the left and crossed her legs, one knee over the other, each movement deliberate, her eyes never leaving Eliot's.

"See?" He returned his cup to its place on the table. "That's exactly what I'm talking about." He shoved the fingers of his right hand through his hair, scowling even harder when they got all tangled up in the rubber band and the hair it still held. "_Oh, that's very enlightening_," he mimicked in a passable Sophie accent. "You're just trying to start something."

Sophie licked her lips. "Am I?"

Abruptly, Eliot stood. He grabbed up his cup, sloshing a bit of coffee onto his wrist, and his book and stalked from the room. Sophie was absolutely certain she heard him growling as he passed.

As the door snicked closed behind him, she turned back to the bar and held out one hand. Maybe a second later, a hand reached up from behind the bar and slipped a twenty into Sophie's palm.

"I really want to know how you do that," Parker said as she stood, looking toward the door through which Eliot had just exited.

Sophie simply laughed.


End file.
